User blog:Shadow-Lerooyinator/Devilishmind vs Lerooyinator: The epic story
Well guys this is it, the big one, the shitstopper, the fight we have all wanted to see, BEHOLD! DEVILISHMIND! VS LEROOOOOOOOOOOOYINATOR!!!!! Story: Devilishmind is flying towards Wikia cemetery and lands down. Devil walks over to Shaun's grave. Devil: Hmph! You wont be forgotten Shaun, if only I was still around then. Until suddenly, a hand emerges from one of the graves! Devil: what?! And out emerges Lerooyinator! Devil: IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU DIE! Lerooyinator: You look me down, in a grave! As if it would be my final resting place. Letting the earth's rotting souil devour me. Wishing I would just go away, but no! I will not fall easily. I am the Undead! I am the Lord of Darkness. The Weaver of Nightmares. And believe me, Devil. HELL has relocated to Earth! Devil: Weaver of Nightmares? But you cant even sew! Lerooy: Then let hell destroy you, as you destroyed the ERB wiki! Devil: Come then, face me now! Lerooy roars and uppercuts Devilishmind into the air but Devil uses his wings and stays in mid-air! Devil: Pitiful! Lerooy summons his dragon and flys up and claws Devilishmind into Arkham City! The duo land on a rooftop Lerooy: Its over Devil. Give up! Devil: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! ITS NEVER OVER! Devil uppercuts Lerooy and throws him over to Azeroth. The 2 trade blows and Lerooy finally gathers his strength and chokeslams Devil, just as he is about to finish him, Devil teleports Lerooy and himself to the Black Temple! Devil: Now it ends! Devil charges at Lerooy but Lerooy finally manages to weaken Devil and punches him to the wall and finally gives him a Tombstone Piledriver! Devil uppercuts him but Lerooy manages to stand his ground and with one final strike he manages to block Devilishmind's Devil Beam and use it against him! Devil finally falls to his knees, barely breathing. Lerooy: I know what I must do to end this, I must kill you! I cant do that! Devil: You must......please.......end my suffering. Piet.........NightHawk.....Shaun.......they couldnt, do this please........for Shaun;s sake....... Lerooy nods and pulls out Shadowmourne, ready to do the deed. Lerooy: You will not be forgotten, brother. Devil: I MUST be forgotten Lerooy, if the wiki is to live in peace, they must never know what happened today! Lerooy nods again and finally strikes down Devilishmind. Devil: Its......over......at last........I am free.... After these final words, Devilishmind dies, free at last. Lerooy: Farewell, Devil. You become corrupt and corrupted me but I am free too now. You will never be forgotten. Goodbye Devilishmind of Fun. Well its been 7 months, think I'l go back home to the ERB wiki. I hear Meatholl is on chat, better go see him. Lerooy then starts writing this story and publishes it on the ERB wiki. THE END! Epilogue: After returning the ERB wiki Lerooy then decided to take Devil;s corpse with him as he carried it across the wiki the users were in shock. It seems that Dragon was the most upset as he broke down in tears. Lerooy then made his way to the admins. Meatholl: Guys prepare for-- what the--?! Meat sees Lerooy carrying Devil's corpse and Lerooy places the corpse of his oldest enemy on the ground and walks away. Meatholl: Lerooy! What the fuck happened?! Lerooy ignores him and keeps on walking. (50 Oscars) Category:Blog posts